A Sam Winchester le duele su hermano
by 3R
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo juntos una cosa está clara: a Sam Winchester le duele su hermano. Una visión de Dean Winchester a través de los sentimientos de su hermano


**A SAM WINCHESTER LE DUELE SU HERMANO**

A Sam Winchester le duele su hermano, no en el sentido de que le trate mal o no lo quiera, le duele como si fuera una parte más de sí mismo. No fue consciente de ello realmente hasta el día en que tuvo que llevarle a un hospital para escuchar de labios del cirujano que su hermano estaría muerto en un par semanas. Fue la primera vez que descubrió que haría literalmente cualquier cosa para salvar su vida.

Como al morir su padre. Creyó que el dolor por el hombre que los crió en un coche para salvarlos de los demonios que rondaban a su hijo pequeño le fortalecía para aguantar cualquier cosa. Se equivocaba, había algo que no podía soportar, ese dolor que sólo adivinaba en su hermano y que se filtraba hasta él calándole hasta lo más hondo.

Fue un iluso al pensar que ser perseguido por el demonio que mató a su padre, a su madre, era lo más terrible a lo que nadie podía enfrentarse. Miedo a convertirse en un agente del mal, miedo a morir en un torneo demoníaco por el trono del infierno. Miedo a convertirse en un demonio. Y sin embargo no tuvo miedo a lo que Dean podía hacer y al dolor que eso podía causar.

Llegó, Dean dolió como una llaga en carne viva cuando supo que moriría por él, cuando le tuvo enfrente sonriendo mientras decía que había cambiado su alma y su vida por él. Comprendió que ese dolor que sentía por su hermano era el que había empujado a su hermano a sacrificarse por él.

Lo que es la juventud, ese año de intervalo luchando por salvarlo mientras trataban de detener a los demonios que habían liberado. Ese año en que los humanos se antojaban más peligrosos que los propios demonios fue cuando descubrió lo que Dean le dolía, lo que dolía el pensar que no volviera a estar a su lado.

No es que Sam no quisiera a su hermano antes, probablemente era la persona a la que más había querido en toda su vida (salvo Jessica, quizás), pero había descubierto que no era capaz de pensar en un mundo en el que Dean no estuviera. Dolía pensar que le quedaba poco tiempo, y dolía verle bromear, reírse de la muerte, como un enfermo terminal que trata de vivir al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Creyó que verle morir cientos de veces en aquel martes eterno sería lo más terrible que podría soportar, verle morir cuando creía que lo había salvado dolió mil veces más que todos esos martes juntos. No sirvió para que se hiciera una idea del dolor que significaría perderlo poco después

Verle ser destripado, destrozado, asesinado, a apenas unos pasos de él. El dolor fue tan inhumano que durante un tiempo no fue él mismo. Quizás no se pusiera una pistola en la cabeza para terminar con todo pero cada paso que dio desde que huyó con el cadáver de su hermano para enterrarlo dónde Bobby no pudiera hacerle un funeral de cazador, fue una invitación a todos los monstruos y demonios que conocían su nombre para que le mataran.

Irónicamente Sam se sintió atrapado con el regreso de Dean, con su resurrección. Había vuelto a sacrificar todo para sacarlo él o vengarlo y al verle frente a él, al tenerlo a su lado, ¿cómo contarle que había hipotecado su humanidad por él? Una vez hecho, una vez que eres prácticamente un demonio al menos aprovecharía la oportunidad de acabar con el Apocalipsis y darle a su hermano la vida que siempre debió tener.

Dean siguió doliendo hasta el punto de llegar a plantearse si era algo que podía dañar a su hermano más de lo que estaba, porque Dean estaba roto. Volvió roto del infierno y el único que podía recomponerlo era Sam.

Sam se sacrificó por Dean, dejó que Lucifer le poseyera para encerrarlo en el infierno más profundo. Lucifer hubiera vencido si hubiera tenido en cuenta lo que Dean dolía a Sam, el ángel caído nunca supo lo poderoso que podía ser el amor, lo que dolía. A veces el dolor te despierta y te hace luchar.

Hubo un tiempo en que Dean no le dolió, lo recuerda, ahora esos recuerdos le duelen como sabe que todo aquello dolió a su hermano. Dean le duele, y una de las cosas que más le duelen de él es saber todo el daño que le ha hecho. Incluso dejó que le pidiera perdón por devolverle el alma y eso…, nunca debió aceptarlo. Sam no lamentó nunca tener su alma de vuelta, aunque estuviera tan dañada que pudiera acabar con su vida, lo único que lamentó de todo ese asunto fue no saber hacer entender a su hermano que hizo bien y que no era responsable de su sufrimiento y su locura.

No, no puede negar que le duele su hermano. Tanto como para no saber qué hacer con su vida cuando volvió a perderle. Tanto como para huir de un dolor que arrastraba consigo, que huía a su lado sobre las ruedas del viejo Impala que siempre fue único hogar que conocieron. Tanto como para comprender que nadie, por mucho que llegara a amar de nuevo, podría llenar ese vacío.

Y Dean volvió, y siguió doliendo, dolió comprender que al fallarse a si mismo había vuelto a fallar al Mundo, a un Mundo que no podía importarle sin su hermano. Esa época sí que dolió. Comprendió que otro golpe así era demasiado para cualquiera, que quizás si lo alejaba, que si él se alejaba, irse no sería lo mismo que perderlo. Porque ya no podía perderle otra vez, no lo soportaría.

¿Cómo enfrentas tu vida queriendo a alguien al que sabes que tarde o temprano volverás a fallar? ¿Cómo aceptas que puedes perderle otra vez y para siempre? Duele, claro que duele, con un dolor sordo, constante, sin esperanza. Sobre todo si ese alguien, Dean, se sacrificaría por ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti a pesar de creer que tú ya no lo quieres a tu lado.

No es cierto, Sam quiere a Dean a su lado. Tener a su hermano a su lado significa poder enfrentarse a todo, ser capaz de cerrar el infierno y salvar el mundo pese a todos los sacrificios que han tenido que hacer y que vendrán.

Pero Dean duele, querer a Dean, tener un hermano como Dean duele. Duele en el cuerpo y duele en el alma. Te das cuenta de que si tú harías cualquier cosa por él no hay nada en absoluto que él no sacrificaría por ti, nada, ni a él mismo, ni a los amigos, ni a todo el universo si fuera necesario.

Esa certeza convencería a Sam de que tenía que parar ese círculo vicioso, decir "hasta aquí", fingir que Dean ya no le duele, por sí mismo, por el propio Dean. ¿Cómo finges que no te estás quemando? ¿Cómo se deja de querer a alguien cuando más lo necesitas, cuando más te necesita? La respuesta es muy sencilla, no dejas de ser su hermano, por mucho que discutáis, por mucho que quieras abrirle los ojos y hacerle salir de esa espiral autodestructiva no dejas de quererle, no deja de dolerte.

Lo más duro es comprobar que tus actos tienen el efecto contrario a tus intenciones. Si Dean duele a Sam ¿cuánto duele Sam a Dean? Si sus palabras, sus acciones, sus sacrificios te afectan hasta lo más profundo de tu alma ¿Cuánto pueden afectar los tuyos a alguien que considera que viajar a tu lado hace que las necesidades, la falta de sueño, los peligros que corréis sean sólo anécdotas del camino?

Sam sin Dean se perdió, primero su fe, después su alma, más tarde su voluntad. En esa nave industrial, cuando su hermano cubierto de sangre, herido de muerte, le sonrió creyendo que descansaría por fin, Sam perdió su humanidad.

Y Dean se convirtió en demonio al morir, y Dean seguía doliendo a Sam, doliendo como el infierno. Doliendo hasta el punto de ser un auténtico monstruo sin fe, sin alma, con la única voluntad de recuperarlo, de salvar a un asesino despiadado.

No bastaba con recuperarlo, Sam lo sabía y Dean… Dean también lo sabía, desde el principio. Durante un tiempo todo fue estupendo, estaban juntos, tenían un hogar, tenían amigos, podían seguir salvando personas, cazando monstruos, haciendo que la balanza volviera a equilibrarse. Sam quería creer que todo saldría bien.

No salió bien, porque ellos, los jodidos Winchester no están destinados a un final feliz. Primero fue esa matanza cuando rescataron a Claire Novak de una banda de ladrones, prestamistas y no quiere ni pensar en los demás "negocios" que tuvieran. Nunca Dean dolió tanto como verle luchar por un minuto más de cordura. Cuando mató a Caín, cuando bajó de aquel granero para dejarse caer, totalmente derrotado, en sus brazos, Sam sintió esa derrota como propia.

Dean dolía más de lo que nunca dolió hasta entonces. Cada frase, cada caso, podía ser el último del hombre antes de convertirse en el monstruo asesino imparable y Sam no podía rendirse sin luchar por él, porque Dean no merecía ese final, porque su hermano merecía cualquier esfuerzo, cualquier sacrificio, hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Y lo hizo, el sacrificio más terrible, el peor crimen que alguien como ellos podía cometer: provocar la muerte de alguien que te importa. En un mundo dónde los amigos son tan escasos, dónde la gente que se les acerca corre tanto peligro, que ella muriera víctima de su cruzada por salvar a Dean fue el golpe definitivo en su descenso a los abismos.

Sam siguió luchando, un último esfuerzo, una última parada, porque si alguien te duele como Dean duele a Sam no puedes bajar las manos y dejar de pelear, no hasta el final, no hasta que descubres una forma de que no duela. No puede dolerte si estás muerto. Es terrible llegar a la conclusión de que tu muerte puede salvar al mundo otra vez, pero no puede salvar a tu hermano.

Por eso Sam miró a un Dean dispuesto a tomar su vida para rogarle una vez más, no que le perdonara, vamos, tendría que haber muerto tantas veces…, no. No iba a pedir por sí mismo sino por Dean, estuviera donde estuviera, lo llevara la Muerte dónde lo llevara, quería que su hermano supiera que a pesar del dolor, de las pérdidas, de todos los errores que hubiera cometido, el camino recorrido juntos había merecido la pena.

"Lo siento" Dijo Dean, y ese lo siento dolió a Sam por todo el sufrimiento que acarreaba para su hermano acabar con su vida, no porque lamentara morir. Para demostrárselo cerró los ojos y Dean destruyó a la misma muerte por no matarlo.

¿Sabes qué? Sam no lo lamentó, no lo lamenta. ¿Liberar a Dean de la marca de Caín ha condenado a la Tierra a la Oscuridad? Lo siente en el alma por las consecuencias para la gente inocente pero no lo lamenta, ya lo arreglarán, o lo estropearán más ¿quién sabe? Solo sabe que ese Dean que está a su lado enfrentándose a un futuro incierto seguirá luchando, sin dudas, sin vacilaciones, sin rendirse jamás.

Y Sam seguirá luchando, sin culpas, sin lamentaciones, ya pasó ese tiempo, ahora toca sacar provecho de cada segundo del camino, disfrutarlo, pelear hasta que duelan los huesos, avanzar hasta que el alma aguante. A veces conduciendo el Impala, la mayoría de las veces de copiloto, mirando de frente el camino, y sabiendo que ocurra lo que ocurra no está solo, Dean está en el asiento de al lado.

Eso no significa que no duela, claro que duele, duele pensar en lo que pudo ser, duele mirar a la persona que comparte ese dolor y que soporta sus propias cargas. Dean duele a Sam, siempre lo hará (igual que Sam duele a Dean desde que es capaz de recordar) pero también es cierto que para que te duela algo tienes que estar vivo.

- **y ya está**


End file.
